


钢铁侠才不吃自己的CP

by FrozenSugerPot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSugerPot/pseuds/FrozenSugerPot
Summary: 美国民众每天都在问：美国队长和钢铁侠什么时候复婚？





	钢铁侠才不吃自己的CP

**Author's Note:**

> 私设巨多 OOC严重 非常沙雕

这整个事件起源于Tony在复仇者粉丝论坛看到了一篇帖子——“美国队长和钢铁侠复婚了吗？”——里面极为详实地记录了自重组复仇者队伍以来两位领导者美国队长和钢铁侠之间看似十分和谐却无处不透着诡异的相处细节。Tony挑着眉读得津津有味，甚至专注到手边的咖啡已经凉透都丝毫未曾注意到。  
他不得不承认，纽约民众都有着超乎常人的观察力，他和Steve之间的一切都如他们在帖子中推测的那样，他们再次together打败了比奥创还要棘手的灭霸，他们一起救回了世上一半的生命，他们重新集合了复仇者，一切都仿佛恢复成最初的样子。

他们和好如初。

却仅仅是字面意义上的“如初”。

Tony能毫不犹豫地承认自己可以把后背放心地交给Steve，并且打保票对方也是这样认为，但是然后呢？他们像最开始那样一起战斗，同生共死，回到复仇者基地后共进晚餐然后分别回自己的房间休息，假装曾经亲密到极致的那些亲吻、爱抚和交缠从来没有存在过，假装他们没有为彼此戴上戒指，没有为他们之间缔结的神圣关系感到欣喜，没有期待过漫长的人生能烙下对方的印记。  
偶尔Tony也会陷入自我怀疑，是不是自己真的有那么糟糕，留不住生命中每一个自己重视的人。

“Tony，很晚了，”在他愣神的空当，Steve走到工作间的门口，象征性地敲了敲门，在得到对方回应后才走进来，伸手碰了碰咖啡杯的杯壁，“已经凉了，对你的肠胃不好，我去给你倒一杯热牛奶。”  
Tony放下手机，歪了歪头，冲他眨眨眼，仿佛他刚才什么都没想，“那就谢谢你啦。”

他知道他们之间的关系进入了奇怪的僵局，因为以前的自己从不向试图给他倒牛奶的Steve道谢，正如以前的Steve在进入他的工作室前从不敲门一样。Tony有时候也很纠结是不是自己还没有向Steve表述清楚，自己那句“我们讲和吧”的意思实际上是完完全全的和好——可以拥抱、可以接吻、可以做爱的和好，而不是现在这样，顶着同居者的名义，只能表示朋友层面的关心和感谢。  
Tony Stark朋友多的是，他不想要朋友。  
可是，万一这才是Steve想要的关系呢？仅仅只是想想这种可能性，Tony就已经觉得命运简直太残忍了。给了他一段最好的爱情，却又毫无征兆地收了回去。  
这或许不能责怪Steve，Tony想，他从来没有认认真真地经营一份感情，哪怕是和Steve在一起的时候。他永远在肆无忌惮地享受着甚至是挥霍着Steve对自己的好、包容和爱，然后把这些当作理所当然的事情。他总是因为在工作室里太过专注而把周年纪念日约会忘得一干二净，因为不愿意吃西兰花或胡萝卜而大发脾气，完全不在乎Steve只是为了他的健康着想。这些原本都只是生活中无关紧要的小事，可是当它们都从当前退回到过去时，Tony才意识到这些都是那一个人给予自己的限时待遇，一旦它们过了保质期，就再也找不回来了。

“Tony Stark可真够惨的。”Tony一边自嘲一边再次打开了那个帖子，翻到最后才发现短短几分钟又更新了不少评论。  
而最新的一条跟评赫然写着：“难道他们两个不是那种彼此都想复婚但是却没和对方掰扯明白只好一拖再拖的典型吗？反正我看上次的新闻发布会上他们俩明明都是心里有鬼还得装的大方坦诚的样子。”后面跟了许多评论和点赞。

Tony当然记得这条评论里提到的新闻发布会。  
召开新闻发布会的目的是为了向公众宣布美国队长等人不再作为通缉对象，并且回归复仇者联盟，世界仍然需要超级英雄。所有复仇者都出席了这次发布会，在入座的时候大家都不约而同地把中间的位置留给了Steve和Tony——毕竟在之前都是这样的——在他们还在一起的时候。Steve显然对坐在Tony身边这件事有一丝犹豫，表情很是复杂和回避，虽然最后还是坐了下来，但是那瞬间的犹豫确实刺痛了Tony的眼睛。  
随后媒体的镜头几乎完全写实地记录下Steve和Tony坐在发布会长桌的中间位置，紧挨着对方却都不太自在的样子。尤其是Tony，在接触到Steve刚才犹豫的神情后，立马变得坐立难安，几乎一秒钟都坐不下去。  
发布会结束，Steve却像完全忘记这回事一样，用比之前多出十倍不止的耐心关心Tony的健康，睡前的热牛奶、长时间工作后的休息提醒、出任务偶尔受伤后得到的无微不至的照料。

仿佛他们之间的关系从来没有出现过裂痕。

可是像所有打碎的玻璃制品一样，无论最后拼贴得再怎么严丝合缝，它都已经留下了无法掩饰的丑陋伤疤。它自始至终都在那里，挂着狰狞的笑，让人无法忽视它的存在。

Tony回想起发布会的种种细节，心情瞬间低落下去。他搞不懂Steve心里的想法，对方表现出来的种种迹象又十分矛盾。他已经向Steve求和过一次了，“我们讲和吧，”各种意义上的。Tony觉得自己没道理低第二次头。  
“Tony？”Steve这时候在工作室门外探了探头，手里端着一杯热牛奶，“我想或许已经到休息时间了？”随后有些好奇地走过来，“在看什么？”  
Tony慌乱中关了论坛的页面，他一点儿也不想让Steve知道自己在浏览“美国队长和钢铁侠复婚了吗？”的帖子，更不想让Steve察觉出自己想要和他和好的心情。  
但是Tony这种自我保护般的防卫动作很明显伤到Steve了，他的表情变得很微妙，欲言又止。Tony觉得自己可以看懂当下Steve无声的质问——我们之间需要如此防备吗？你有什么不能让我知道的？——他太理解那种感觉了，因为和当初发布会时自己的心情一模一样。  
像是为了掩饰什么，Tony从善如流地接过牛奶，一颗心还停在半空中。Steve的各种行为都让他感到烦躁，为什么他明明在发布会时对他们之间的关系表示了如此明显的抗拒，却还要在随后的日常生活中对自己无微不至地关照，又为什么在现在要求自己像以前一样对他毫无保留？  
“没什么，随便看看新闻。”Tony再开口时语气不免冷淡下来。  
Steve因为他突然的冷淡感到非常不安，愣怔地杵在原地，几次开口想说些什么，思来想去却都咽了回去。  
“……你早点睡。”Steve最后只能丢下这么一句话落荒而逃。

太难了。  
Steve心想，无论是不带任何私心地对Tony好，还是平和地承受Tony的所有情绪，对他来说都太难了。他无法控制自己想要靠近他的心，在和Tony相处的每时每刻他都在回忆和渴望着曾经他们之间那些毫无芥蒂的拥抱和亲密。

是他亲手断送了。

他没办法开口祈求Tony的原谅，但凡自己稍微设身处地地想一想，都能知道Tony有多绝望。被爱人背叛，孤独地撑起支离破碎的复仇者，最后在太空孤立无援。他不能要求Tony原谅他，这简直是强人所难，他没有资格，也开不了口。  
重新召开发布会的时候，对于大家自然而然为他和Tony留出的位子，Steve确实是犹豫的。他想起了以前的每一次发布会——介绍新复仇者，以及宣布他们结婚——他和Tony都是坐在这两个位子上，当时的他们彼此心意相通，手上戴着相同的戒指。而现在的自己，似乎没有身份更没有资格再坐在他身边了。

Steve把自己放倒在房间的床上，有些疲倦地闭上了眼睛。这个房间是他和Tony在一起之前住的，他们在一起之后，双方非常有默契地住在同一个房间了，而Steve再次回到复仇者大厦的时候，他也非常默契地搬了回来。  
他适应不了他和Tony目前这样的关系，但是却无计可施。Steve曾经试图厘清Tony口中那句“我们讲和吧”是指什么，但是却想得头痛，他于万千可能性中想要抓住一丝渺茫的希望，可是手攥得再紧，那缕虚无缥缈的希望还是很快就随风消散了。  
其实Steve脑海里转过很多念头，“为什么不问问Tony呢？”或者“为什么不主动开口说呢？”想了很多但一个都没有付诸实践。他当然怕Tony不是他想的那个意思，他当然怕Tony的“我们讲和吧”只是觉得钢铁侠和美国队长在这种时候应该并肩作战，他当然怕Tony在经历了一切之后觉得婚姻对他来说更多的是束缚而不是爱。

但是Steve更怕什么呢？

他更怕在自己坦诚后让Tony觉得尴尬和难堪，从而连现在他和Tony之间的这种平淡相处都变得可望不可及。  
他能失去的已经不多了，仅剩的那些他想好好守住。  
就像现在这样没有私心地、虔诚地对Tony好，或许哪一天心意也能传达给对方。

Tony在Steve离开之后恍恍惚惚地愣了好久，脑海里仿佛把两个人此前所有的相处细节都回顾了一遍。等他回过神来重新打开手机，才意识到大事不好了。  
刚才自己退出论坛的时候，在慌乱之中，他用Tony Stark在论坛的官方账号给那条评论点了个赞。

“难道他们两个不是那种彼此都想复婚但是却没和对方掰扯明白只好一拖再拖的典型吗？反正我看上次的新闻发布会上他们俩明明都是心里有鬼还得装的大方坦诚的样子。”  
Tony Stark和其他9,156,345位用户点赞了这条评论。

Tony仿佛已经看到了明天Pepper提刀杀死自己的场面，有些头痛地扶住了额头，为什么自己总是给Pepper制造公关难题？  
Tony烦躁地关了手机，丝毫不想知道论坛或者推特已经炸成什么样子，也丝毫不想知道Steve听说这件事的时候会怎么想。

反正他也不想和自己和好。

Tony在床上翻了个身，用被子蒙住了自己的头，满不在乎地撇撇嘴，鼻子却有点酸。  
这一觉睡得相当不踏实，光怪陆离的梦几乎持续了一晚上。Tony在梦里梦到Steve结婚，还给自己送请柬，新娘穿着精致的婚纱，比自己和Steve结婚时好看一万倍。梦里的自己也恍恍惚惚，一边想着他爱和谁在一起就和谁在一起，我一点都不在乎，一边又想着Steve凭什么和别人结婚，他是我的。早上醒来时Tony甚至觉得比昨天晚上还要累。  
手机一开机果然就收到了Pepper的夺命连环Call，Tony皱着眉按下接听键，Pepper的声音在电话那侧响起：“你要么立刻宣布和Cap复婚了，要么马上自杀。”  
“Friday，给我查查哪种死法最符合钢铁侠的身份。”  
“Tony！！”Tony有理由相信如果Pepper现在在自己面前，她一定会用高跟鞋捅死自己。  
“我也没办法，”Tony打断Pepper的怒吼，“他又没想和好，我能怎么办？”  
电话那边的Pepper像是愣了一下，随后语气变得微妙起来，“Cap没想和你和好吗？那他最近这么讨好你……我还以为是你不想……”

我怎么会不想？Tony抿了抿唇，努力压下心头泛起的酸涩。

挂断了和Pepper的电话，Tony这才打开推特，果不其然自己又位居全球趋势榜首。  
#Tony Stark点赞论坛评论  
#Tony Stark盖章盾铁  
#美国队长和钢铁侠有望复婚  
……  
Tony往下翻了翻，热门趋势里几乎一半都和自己有关。搞得好像自己一头热迫不及待地想和Steve复婚一样。Tony摸摸鼻子，这样想到。 随后又想起昨天晚上的做的梦，梦里的Steve在新娘面前和在自己面前完完全全是两个人，梦里的他会将让人脸红心跳的情话，会开车带着新娘去所有可以想到的浪漫地点度蜜月，简直不像一个上世纪不解风情的老冰棍。  
回忆起昨晚的梦以后，Tony又开始心烦意乱了。他知道自己现在的行为非常不成熟，但是却忍不住因为梦里的Steve而迁怒现实生活中的Steve。于是他气冲冲地再次打开推特，编辑了一条推文发了出去。  
带上#Tony Stark盖章盾铁，Tony这样说道：“狗屎，我才不吃自己的CP！”  
不过五分钟，#钢铁侠才不吃自己的CP便成为全球趋势榜首。Tony也再次证明了钢铁侠的全球影响力。

等Tony走出卧室想要去吃早餐时，发现今天的复仇者大厦格外安静，大家坐在餐桌旁，没有人试图开口，气氛诡异得可怕。大家心知肚明，但是没人想把话题摊开来谈。只有Natasha漫不经心地吹了吹自己昨天刚做的指甲，问道：“Tony，你昨晚是怎么回事？”  
还没等Tony回答，Steve端着薄煎饼从厨房出来，刚好听到了Natasha的问题，“昨晚怎么了？”这不能怪他，Steve的推特几乎几百年不更新一次，上次上推特还是为了转推他和Tony结婚的新闻。他甚至连智能手机都还没有完全搞明白。  
Tony是在Steve开口问的时候才后知后觉地感到丢人。假如Steve完全没有想要复婚的意思，那么他的行为无异于自取其辱。或者…Steve是真的不知道还是为了想要维护他的面子而装作不知道？  
“我突然想起来工作室还有事情没做完，早饭我不吃了。”这次换作Tony落荒而逃。  
“可是Tony……”Steve有些着急地开口，把手里的东西放下，伸手想要拦住他。  
Tony猛地回过头来，堪称恶狠狠地说：“我说了我不饿！”然后用力甩开了Steve的手。为什么Steve总是选择最贴心却最伤人的方式对待他呢？  
如果Steve没有看错的话，Tony在转身之前，眼眶就已经红了。

Tony用了十分钟才平息了自己的情绪，也就在同时间，Steve端着一份火腿三明治和新榨橙汁进来了。  
“早餐还是得吃点的，”Steve眼见Tony没有想要理睬他的意思，却并没有要离开的打算，在原地踌躇了一会儿，才惴惴地开口：“Natasha给我看了……嗯……论坛的事情……”  
Tony手下的动作顿了一秒，好不容易才控制住自己没有抬头，心跳仿佛鼓点，一下一下，跳得很沉重。然后呢，你知道了，然后呢？  
“……我知道……”Steve挠了挠头发，故作轻松地继续说道，“你就是手滑了……你不吃自己的CP嘛……哈哈。”Steve开了一个相当拙劣的玩笑，试图掩盖自己的紧张，“当然是这样……当然是这样……”最后仿佛要说服什么人一样强调道。  
“你知道什么？”Tony猛然站起来，“你什么都不知道。”他真的受够了，他没办法忍受对方明明什么都明白，却还是要装作目瞎智昏的样子。  
Steve的视线里突然闯进一双棕褐色的眼睛，泛着水雾，湿漉漉地看着他。心跳仿佛停顿了一秒，让Steve觉得有些呼吸困难。他想到刚才Natasha说的话：“Steve，你得开口，你得往前走一步。”

心里有个声音在提醒他，Steve甚至觉得，眼前这双眼睛都在无声地鼓励他。

往前走一步吧。

你想要的明明就唾手可得。

无数个声音搅得Steve的脑袋嗡嗡作响，在他开口的那一瞬间世界却又万籁俱寂。

“我知道，Tony，我知道。”他听见自己颤抖的声线，“我想和你在一起，我爱你。”

他可以什么都不知道，只需要知道这一件事就好。

Steve眼前一片漆黑，仿佛闭着眼睛踏出了这一步，前方是花香还是断崖，他都交给Tony了。

Steve当然得到了他想要的，一个失而复得的爱人，和一个热情湿润的吻。

Tony又想起他昨晚的梦。哦，得了吧，Steve没有对自己说过让人脸红心跳的情话，也没有开车和自己去所有能想到的浪漫地点度蜜月，但是他给过自己别的。  
一些更好的。  
日复一日的付出，全心全意的信任，战斗时交付的后背，和爱。

他们的感情当然是摔碎又拼贴起来的，那条裂痕永远都会存在，但世上又有什么东西是绝对完美的呢？米洛斯的维纳斯都是断臂的，不是照样作为镇馆之宝被珍藏在卢浮宫里？这么想想的话，一切不完美就都可以欣然接受了。

FIN

番外：  
推特的热门趋势很快就易主了：  
#美国队长和钢铁侠宣布复婚  
#Tony Stark是盾铁第一粉头  
#钢铁侠吃自己的CP  
#钢铁侠光速打脸  
……


End file.
